Fate of Dimensions
by WhiteUmbreon
Summary: The Makutas have invaded other dimensions, but don't worry, a group of Toas, some veterinarian, some rookie, some Nuva, and alot of OCS are on the case. A collab with Biolaj1998, our OCS hop dimensions and save each one. DO NOT be fooled by the categories, i will change the second category for every world that is posted. rated T because we swear somewhat(mostly me)
1. Ninja GO!

**Neither me or Biolaj1998 own any of the dimensions we go to in this, and we only own our respective characters. I will BOLD my characters and underline Biolaj1998's characters. One last thing, there's an element swap for Zane**

One day in Ninjago, **A half were-wolf in a grey ninja suit **was walking through a forest, kicking stones around while trying to think of something. At the same time, a black and golden toa of shadow was walking through the same forest.

"Who's there!" the ninja called out to hearing footsteps other than his

The Toa stepped out of the bushes, "The names Goldrax."

"Tyler… HWAT THE HECK ARE YOU!" Tyler exclaimed, "I've seen walking and talking humanoid snakes, but never you,"

"I'm a toa. A being who can control the elements,"

Awesome, I can control ice. Where did you come from?"

"I come from the planet Spherous Magna,"

"Spherous what now? Anyway, what are you doing in Ninjago?"

"I'm what you call a dimension jumper,"

"Ohhh…," Tyler's wolf ears twitch to the sound of metal feet, "GET DOWN!"

A lazer blasts by and both of them duck in time. A large robot walks out of the trees that looks like a fat boxer with claws

"What the- A robot?" Goldrax said

"I'm not familiar with this thing, doesn't look like anything in Ninjago," Tyler said as he brought out his weapon, a golden whip

"Its certainly not from my world," Goldrax said as he brought out his staff

"Maybe a mix, but either way, LETS TRASH THIS THING!"

Tyler lunged to the robot along with Goldrax and the two began thrashing at it before smacking Tyler's weapon out of his hands and into a tree and punched Goldrax into the bushes. Tyler got up and ran at the robot and slashed with his claws before Goldrax joined in and then again smacked them away.

"Okay, this thing's annoying!" Grabbing his weapon, Tyler whipped it into a straight line, "ICE!" said element hot out of the whip and froze the robot

"And now to finish it," Goldrax charged a black sphere and shot it at the robot, smashing it to pieces (Goldrax used Shadow Ball, Its Super Effective!)

"Talk about a shatter batter," Tyler said as Goldrax went inspect the pieces

"This was made out of tech from my world," Goldrax said

Tyler also looks around to see a an oval cut ruby, much like Nya's, "Also from Ninjago," Tyler then howls to the sky so loud it can be heard 5 miles away

"Why are you howling?" As soon as Goldrax asked that, Destiny's Bounty appeared in the sky

"To call my team," Tyler replied

"Is that a Flying Ship?" Goldrax asked

"Yep," Tyler said before shouting to the ship, "GUYS!" to which Jay responded

"Tyler! I knew that was your howl! Loud and Clear!" Jay shouted

"Hey can you send down something for me friend here to climb up? I don't think he can jump that high!" Tyler shouted. Jay made a signal to the deck, And Nya dropped the anchor which hit the ground a few feet away from them with a loud thud and threw up some dirt

"Really, the anchor," Tyler said

Goldrax shrugs and walks over to climb it while Tyler super jumps up to the deck

"Hey Tyler! Whats up? I thought you were kicking about in the forest," Kai asked

"I was when I met this guy," Tyler replied and pointed to the edge. Goldrax then climbed up onto the balcony

"WHATCHA WATCHA IS THAT!" Jay exclaimed

"Name is Goldrax"

"What are you?" Zane asked

"He says he's a Toa from another world," Tyler said

"Yep. A Toa is a being who can manipulate an element. My element for example is Shadow," goldrax said

"Well, Nice to meet you. I'm Kai, Ninja of Fire,"

"I'm Jay, Ninja of Lightning,"

"More like Mouth of Lightning," Tyler commented

"Cole, Ninja of Earth,"

"And I am Zane, Ninja of Wind,"

"So you are like this world's Toa," Goldrax said

"Sorta I guess. How and why are you in Ninjago?" Cole asked

"You see, a powerful evil from my world seems to have escaped here so I came to stop it," Goldrax said

"Perfect. First we have the Serpentine on the loose and now this?" Kai said

"Don't worry, we're six elemental users if we include me. It should be easy," Goldrax said

"Well good," Tyler said just as he wolf ears began to twitch, "And I can hear Serpentine activity in Ninjago City, Along with a robot,"

"Lets get going!" Kai said

"I'm on it!" Nya yelled and veered the bounty towards Ninjago City

**VwV**

In Ninjago City, A black and Crimson Makuta was commanding the serpentine

"GO! GO AND DESTROY THIS PITIFUL HOLE THEY CALL A CITY!" His boomed

"NO ONE CALLS THE BIGGEST CITY IN NINJAGO A PITFUL HOLE!" Tyler shouted from above while Zane, Cole, and Kai drove in on the road and began to battle the serpentine. Tyler and Jay dove right above for him

"WAIT! THAT MAKUTA TERIDAX!" Goldrax shouted from the ship before jumping off to the others.

Teridax then laughs in an evil way(**typical of villans**), "You really think you can stop me!" Teridax then shoots a hand of pure shadow at the two skydivers. It misses Tyler but grabs Jay and absorbs him

"Jay!" Tyler zooms around Teridax before landing and lashing out his whip.

He then charges to Teridax as fast as he can while dodging several shadow shots and begins lashing out before Teridax punches him back. Tyler then goes full beast and lunges on all fours, ready to claw the heck out of Teridax when he summons Jay's nunchucks out of nowhere and shoots lighting at Tyler, knocking him back and giving him burns

"This is a pretty powerful weapon, I think I'll keep it," Teridax says

"Not in your life bucko!" Tyler dashes up and slashes at Teridax with his claws.

Teridax stumbles back a bit before shooting Tyler again with it

"Tyler!" The other ninjas run to him along with Goldrax

"That thing absorbed Jay!" Tyler said

"Well lets get him back," The ninjas and Goldrax run to Teridax, dodging shadow shots before getting sent back from the lightning

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Tyler's eyes began to glow blue and his body was surrounded in icy energy.

He zipped immensely fast right for Teridax and grabbed Jay's weapon before ripping Jay fully out of Teridax. He then zoomed back around, put Jay down as he passed by and charged up an icy blast.

"TASTE THE POWER OF TRUE POTENTIAL!" Tyler rokected right for Teridax and unleashed an icy explosion freezing him solid before landing back with the others and a passed out Jay.

Teridax then breaks free of the ice, "You think you can defeat a being who controls the power of destruction?! Ha!" Teridax shoots more lightning at them. Tyler slings Jay onto his back after he gets up

"Ah! Goldrax any ideas?" Cole asked as he got up with the help of his scythe

"Yes, Cole, get him to stay in one place, Kai and Zane, you'll be the ones to weaken him, and Tyler get Jay up cause we all need to be ready for this," Goldrax said

"Got it," Cole said as he ran to Teridax but stopped at a safe distance, Kai, Zane and Goldrax ran to Teridax.

Tyler began running to an alley but a stray lightning bolt nearly hit him when it was teleported to another spot. Tyler looked to his side to see a **long, think, dark purple haired girl in a purple ninja outfit holding a staff. She turned around showing her black colored right eye and purple sun burst pattern left eye with four scars over it**

"Cosmic!" Tyler said smiling

"Tyler! Sorry I didn't get here sooner," Cosmic said

"Can you get Jay to wake up?" Tyler asked as he put Jay down

"Not a problem," Cosmic used her staff to conjure water over Jay and it splashed over his head. He then instantly shot awake

"BWAHH! Cosmic!" Jay exclaimed

"*sigh* Good to see you back buddy," Tyler said

"WE COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" Goldrax exclaimed as he dodged more lighting

"Ninja of Ice,"

"Ninja of Lightning"

"Ninja of Destruction"

The three ran towards Teridax with Tyler shouting to Cosmic, "Cos, Deflect all the attacks!"

"You got it!" Cosmic said as they all jumped into the fray while dodging more lightning and shadow

"THIS IS WHY I **HATE** TERIDAX!" Goldrax yelled while dodging more relentless lightning before Cosmic shot blasts at Teridax. He retaliates with firing Destruction missiles at her which Cosmic easily gains control of

"Stand back!" She then redirects the missiles and hit Teridax spot on, "You're battling a being that was born of destruction, you can only control its power,"

"Ack, It seems my destruction powers won't work here. Welp back to this," Teridax readies his shadow hand

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" Jay yells and they jump to the road as Teridax fires the hand at Cosmic, who then quickly teleports and the hand grabs the cement, which then comes back and whacks Teridax in the face

"Nice try, but that won't work," Cosmic says smiling

"You gotta love teleporting," Kai said as he and the others got up

"I haven't seen that tricks for a while," Teridax said

"Congratulations, you are now a complete idiot for falling for the same trick twice," Cosmic said while clapping her hands

"OHHHH! BURN!" Tyler called out

"But he doesn't have any burns on any part of him," Zane said

"Zane, it's a figure of speech," Jay said

Now Teridax was fuming with rage. He roared in anger and shot the hand again at Cosmic who began teleporting all around before appearing behind Teridax. Cosmic created two destruction hands which then picked up Teridax, whirled him around while smashing some buildings, and then flung him into another building (**Cosmic used Fling, Teridax was Deafeated!)**

"Oohh, Sorry Ninjago City," Cosmic said

Teridax was severaly damaged and jammed into the building, "How could I have been defeated again…"

"Because when you mess with the ninja," Cosmic said

"Its like a karma boomerang that whacks you in the head,"Tyler said

Goldrax then began to charge a shadow blast, "Alright, shoot your elements at him before he regains his strength,"

The ninjas whisk their weapons in the air and all of them shoot their elements at Teridax. Without them noticing, a shadow escapes from Teridax's body and the glow in the makuta's eyes cease and become completely black and becomes encased in crystal. They cease the elemental shots

"What is that?" Zane asked

"That is a protodermis cage. All Toa can create one if they have mastered their powers," Goldrax said

"That's amazing, your world is awesome!" Cole said

"I know," Goldrax replied

"*cough cough* Why does my mouth taste like oily ice?" Jay asked, noticing a distain taste in his mouth

"That's actually icy antidermis," Goldrax said

"Icy whatadermis?" Jay asked

"It's the thing a makuta literally is," Goldrax said

"Huh, well I did have to rip you out of that thing," Tyler said

"Yeah but he was lucky, no who has ever been absorbed never survived," Goldrax said

"Holy, these thugs are more dangerous than Garmadon and his four arms," Cosmic said

"I know they once conquered my home world," Goldrax said

"And now they want Ninjago? Those things are going down!" Kai said

"Well each world have been assigned two makuta at the most so 1 done, one to go," Goldrax said

"So where is the other Makuta?" Zane asked

"For once I'm completely blank. But I guess they made an alliance with those serpentine who were attacking the city," Goldrax said

"Well that's weird, normally they would either attack randomly or sneak somewhere in the sewers. Not even Pythor or Skales would give in that easily," Cosmic said

"Well they have their ways of convincing others, like torture with their mask powers," Goldrax

"Still, the Serpentine should have been able to get around it. Hypnobrai can hypnotize, Constrictai strangle their targets, Venomari can make their opponents go crazy with their hallucinating venom, and with one bite, Fangpyres can turn machines and even people into snakes," Cosmic said

"Well the Makuta we just sealed was Teridax or was it Icarx. I can never see the difference but well they both use the same mask as me, the mask of shadows. The rest of the members use different mask's like the Mask of Corruption, the Mask of Hunger, the Mask of Disruption, the Mask of Time Duplication, the Mask of Silence and the Mask of Repulsion," Goldrax said

"Holy Jitzu, How are we supposed to beat them!" Cole said

"Did I mention Makutas have control over 42, maybe more, Rahkshi powers so yes we're in big trouble," Goldrax said

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE F*&%&^& KIDDING ME!" Tyler shouted

"Woah, watch the language," Goldrax said

"Sorry, but seriously how do handle?" Tyler said

"Well Makutas have two fears: The great being Mata Nui and the element light," Goldrax said

"Oh great. Now I wish **Luna** was here," Jay said

"Well as long as we all fight together, nothing can stop us," Goldrax reassured

"Well lets check the radar on the bounty, we'll probably find something," Kai said

"Lets check it out but first, You guys have to promise me something. Not only to me, but to each other," Goldrax said

"What's that?" Cosmic asked

"That no matter what happens you will never leave each other. I once left my team and when I returned they were all gone. If I had been there, they might still be here and I don't want another team to make the same mistake I did," Goldrax said

"We promise. A team is a team. We look out for each other," Cole said

"I just wish we stayed together that time. Luna would still be here if we stayed together," Kai said sadly

"What happened?" Goldrax asked

"A few days ago, we were investigating these strange occurrences with the Serpentine. We separated but when we drove out the serpentine out of the area, Luna was gone. My Sixth Sense tells me that she is not dead but weak," Zane said (What? You thought she died?)

"You have a Sixth Sense?" Goldrax asked

"Yes," Zane relpied

"That is really amazing," Goldrax complimented

"Thank you. Luna would be very useful in this situation, as she is the Ninja of Light, but unfortunately, We do not know where she is. All I know is that she is weak and not recovering," Zane said

"That is a little weird," Goldrax said

"I just hope she's not in any danger," Cole said

"Well lets get back to the ship," Goldrax said

"Right," Cosmic said

They headed back to the anchor of the bounty. Tyler super jumped onto deck, Goldrax climbed the chain, and the ninjas rode with Jay.

"Man climbing that chain never gets old," Goldrax said when he reached the top with the others before heading into the control room

"Anything up on the radar?" Tyler asked, reaching the room before everyone

"Well…. Its weird. The scanner is picking up serpentine activities at the Caves of Despair. And from the looks of it, its not normal," Nya said, then the others walk in

"Okay guys. Things are going wirey over at the Caves of Despair,' Tyler said

"Does that mean I'm allowed to climb up and down the chain again? Goldrax asked

"Sure. But we usually jump off the bounty," Jay said

"Fine,"

"Set our course sis!" Kai says and Nya nods and steers in the direction of the caves

"One question, Why are the Caves of Despair called 'The Caves of Despair'?" Goldrax asked

"The caves are a labyrinth. If you get lost, its almost impossible to get out. At least I can warp us together if we get lost," Cosmic said

"Then I can teleport us out," Goldrax said

"Team work," Cosmic remarked. A few minutes later, the bounty came to a sudden stop and threw everyone who was training into the part of the ship below the top. Nay walked out of the top and looked over the edge

"Well that's weird," Nya remarked

"What was that for?" Cosmic asked before looking over the edge to see what Nya was looking at, "Okay that's really weird,"

Below them was the Caves of Despair yet it looked completely black, like nothing was there at all except a shadowy cover

"Strange. Why would there be a shadow field here," Goldrax said

"I don't know but I don't think its safe to get off here. We'll jump onto the road then run up," Tyler said

"Fine with me," Goldrax said

The bounty moved and hovered over the road and each ninja jumped off in their vehicles while Goldrax, of course, climbed down the chain. When they all hit the ground, they ran to the caves

"Okay, the last Makuta here is Makuta Spiriah. He's a scientist but at the same time a dangerous fighter," Goldrax said

"That means no one get cocky. Including you Kai," Cole said

"Hey!" Kai retorted

"I can sense a weak presence somewhere in the caves," Zane said

"A weak spot?" Tyler asked

"I don't know.I can't tell because of the shadow field," Zane continued

"Then this shadow is surely made from Spiriah," Goldrax said

"That also means no one let their guard down, even after a victory," Cole said

"Like I would let my guard down," Goldrax said

After they breached the shadow field, each of them spread out and searched one of the many tunnels in the caves. In the tunnel Tyler was searching, his wolf ears twitch to the sound of a faint voice from the right wall.

"What…" Tyler feels the wall and finds an impression. He presses against it and the wall moves away, revealing a passage. As he walks through the passage, the voice intensifies with each few steps. He whips out his whip as the sound intensifies, as if its screaming in pain. Soon he reaches a large room which his eyes nearly bulge out of his head from whats in it: A large machine (we get it. Its large). In the middle was a big orb, big enough for a person. **In it was a girl with bushy, cerulean hair in a pony tail dressed in a light blue ninja suit,** badly bruised and screaming in pain.

"LUNA!"

Tyler lunged for the machine and zipped at its beacons and conductors, slashing them and dismantling them. He then zipped for the core, drove his weapons into the orb, sliced it apart, got Luna out and lept off the machine before it exploded

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MATA NUI WAS THAT!" Goldrax shouted when he heard the explosion

"WHAT! THE! HECK! WAS! THAT!" The ninjas shouted

**VwV**

In a secret room were Spiriah and the four serpentine tribes. They all heard the blast

"Skales, what in the name of Teridax was that?" Teridax asked

"I'm not sssssure but it sssounded like an explossssssssion. I'll ssssee whats going on," Skales said and left with the warriors from the Hypnobrai tribe.

"Okay. Fangtom, you and the Fangpyres patrol the caves and capture all intruders, understand?" Spiriah instructed

"Yesss SSSSSSpiriah," Fangtom's deep voice replied and left with his tribe

"Good. Everything is according to plan,"

**VwV**

The force of the explosion and how Tyler was in the air sent he and Luna jammed into the ceiling

"That…Hurt….Alot…" Tyler said before part of the ceiling began to crumble around him until the ceiling gave way and they began to fall until a blast of light eased their landing

"Argh… You okay Ty?" Luna asked while groaning from her injures

"I'll live. How 'bout you?" Tyler asked

"Same… Ah…," Luna responded as the two rose to their feet. Then Skales arrived with the Hypnobrai

"NINJA! ATTACK!" Skales shouted

"We're toast if the guys aren't here, can't move that much," Luna said as she picked up her daggers, wincing at the pain

"On it," Tyler then howls loudly which reverberates loud and clear throughout the caves

**VwV**

"That howl…" Goldrax dashes through the tunnels to reach the room Tyler and Luna are in

"Tyler!" Cosmic teleports to each ninja

**VwV**

Tyler and Luna slowly back up as the Hypnobrai approach, Goldrax then rushes into the room

"Okay, what happened?" Goldrax asked, Skales turned around

"A TOA THAT SPIRIAH MENTIONED!" Skales yelled

"Goldrax! don't look them in the eye when their tails rattle!" Tyler shouted

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Kai said as the ninjas filed into the room.

"If their power comes from their eyes, then why don't we blind them? Goldrax said, slashing at the hypnobrai

"Hard to do that!" Cole responded while striking the ground with his scythe, creating a mini earthquake that threw off the hypnobrai's balance

"And why is that?" Goldrax asked as he shot a shadow blast at the hypnobrais

"Well for one, two of us are badly injures, two, none of us want a repeat of something, and three, we've got nothing to blind 'em with!" Luna shouts as she shoots light blasts

"Luna!" the ninja team shout

"We gawk over it later guys!" Tyler shouts as he shoots ice

"I have a way to blind them," Goldrax's mask glows and changes shape until it's a completely different mask that looks like its made of a bunch of masks, "Now get ready for a glimpse of the future," Goldrax activates the mask and the hypnobrais are suddenly acting like they're about to be killed

"Whoa oh! That's Cool!" Luna remarks

"Wanna know what this mask does?" Goldrax asked

"I wanna know that and how Luna got here," Cole said

"Another time Cole," Luna said

"Anyway, This mask can create pictures of an alternate timeline. Right now they're in a timeline where the humans are the one's with special powers and they are nothing," Goldrax said

"NINJA!" Fangtom's high head squealed

"Yeah I just about to say the fangpyres were coming," Tyler said

"And you have to keep the fangpyres away from me. I can't fight and concentrate on the alternate reality at the same time," Goldrax said

"You can say your surrounded," Jay said as they surrounded Goldrax and fought of the fangpyres,

"Okay, I think the fangpyres need a little more fear," Goldrax concentrated more to make the Hypnobrai see an even worse alternate reality while the ninjas fought of the seemingly endless

slew of fangpyres

"Go go go! Move!" Fangtom commanded as fore fangpyres rushed into the room

"Jeez, we've always attracted a crowd, but never this big!" Jay said

"Jay, now's not the time!" Kai said as he slashed at more fangpyres

"There's too many! We've never fought a whole tribe before!" Cosmic said

"Just so you know, my job's also pretty hard," Goldrax said

"We know buddy," Cole said

"I have a suggestion," Zane said as he sent wind waves to the fangpyres

"I'm all ears for ideas right now," Goldrax said

"Each of us focus our elements to the machine. If we can create a shock wave that will paralyze the serpentine, we can easily take them down!" Zane said

"Okay, just one problem with that. All my concentration is on the mask. It's a miracle that I can talk to you guys right now without the hypnobrai breaking free," Goldrax said when Cosmic grabbed his arm

"Maybe I can shoot it for you," Cosmic said. Her arm then was surging with shadow energy

"Okay," Goldrax says as he keeps his focus in the fake alternate reality

Cosmic's was now fully encased in shadow, "Ready guys!"

"On three!" Kai said , "1"

"2"

"3!"

They shot their elements at the busted machine. The machine sparks to life and sends a muilt colored shockwave. Cosmic quickly throws up a shield which blacks the shockwave from them while the serpentine get paralyzed

"NOW!"

Goldrax quickly switches back to the mask of shadows and they all purge through the serpentine.

(for those how have read N:MoS but are still wondering something? here ya go)

"Okay, easy way time!" Luna spins around her she's standing and transforms into a large white dragon and ricochets through all the serpentine. Goldrax stares in awe. Soon enough they finish off the rest of the two tribes and run through the tunnels, Tyler and Luna having bandages to cover their wounded parts.

"Okay we should be able to find Spiriah around here somewhere," Goldrax said

"You mean that weird robotic guy how hit me in the back of my head massively hard?" Luna asked

"Maybe, he was green with red and a bit black," Goldrax said

"Yep that was him. A few days ago we we're investigating some weird ativity that involved the serpentine. When we arrived, I searched around the base camp and then BAM! He hit me really hard at the back of my head. Then some other guy came over and said 'She can control light. she must be dealt with,'" Luna said in a deep ludicrous voice, "And that was the last thing I heard,"

"That must have been Teridax or some other Makuta," Goldrax said

"Oh. Why did they put me in a machine that was slowly sucking my energy. Being a half dragon, its gonna take a lot more than that to 'Deal with me'" Luna said

"Really?" Goldrax asked

"Yeah it may injure me critically but my dragon half will keep me alive unless I get hit with something that can actually kill a dragon," Luna said

"Cool," Goldrax remarked

Tyler's ears twitch to the sound of a commotion, "Why am I picking up a commotion of serpentine from somewhere in the walls?"

"Maybe there's a secret room?" Goldrax suggested

"Maybe, but the commotion is further up or-" Tyler said before Luna cut him off

"Its in the walls. I hear it too but its definitely here somewhere," Luna said

"Lets just find Spiriah," Goldrax said

"This guy's really crafty," Cosmic said

"I'll say," Luna walks towards the right wall and sees a paw print impression, "Tyler, try pressing your were paw here,"

"Okay," Tyler turns his hand into his were paw and presses down on the impression which makes the wall slide away, revealing, none other than, a passage

"Woah, I didn't see that coming," Goldrax said

"In Ninjago, secrets are everywhere," Luna said

"Yeah just like Ouroburous," Kai said

"What's Ouroburous," Goldrax asked

"Its more commonly known to us as Snake City," Cole said

"Snake City. Okay this just gets weirder and weirder," Goldrax said

"I know. Lets get going," Kai said

"Right," Goldrax said

They run through the tunnel until they stop at the entrance to a large room where the Constrictai, Venomari and Spiriah are.

"Why is it that my all my plans fail miserbly? Oh yeah, its because that fool Teridax never recruits competent soldiers,' Spiriah said, not noticing the group

"Is he joking? We had hell with the Venomari and Constrictai," Kai whispered

"Spiriah thinks that no one but him is competent enough to do anything," Goldrax whispered

"Maybe he should get sprayed with Venomari venom. That will give him a definite nightmare," Cole whispered

"Yeah," Goldrax said while Spiriah was rambling on

"Okay guys, whats the plan? Definitley not rushing head first Kai," Luna whispered, to which Kai just shook his head with a "give me a break" face behind his mask

"Okay Spiriah's weapon is a giant electro claw and a midak skyblaster. His greatest weakness, as you might already have guessed, is his giant ego," Goldrax whispered

"So we make him over confident and strike with our fiercest attacks!" Jay whispered while pumping his fist

"Eeyup," Goldrax said

"So how are we going to provoke him to become over confident?" Zane whispered

"Trust me. It should be easy oh and watch out for mask cause it's a Mask of Corruption and we don't want our weapons to rust and or decompose," Goldrax whispered

"Please. These are the golden weapons of spinjitzu. How are these supposed to rust or decompose?" Jay whispered while bringing out his nunchucks

"It might be better if we fight physically and not elementally, as in using our fists and feet," Tyler whispered

"Yeah cause that mask can make anything rust or decompose as long as its not a living being," Goldrax whispered

"Oh…" Jay sheepishly said

"Okay. So how about our grand entrance," Cole whispered

"Just so you know, I'm sticking to the shadows," Goldrax whispered

"And we'll sneak up top, get seen on purpose, and make it seem like we're losing," Luna whispered

"Eeyup," Goldrax whispered

The ninjas sneak up top a line cliff to look for a good spot to dice into the fray while Goldrax melds into the shadows and positions himself below them. Kai brought out his sword and nearly set Spiriah on fire before putting it away.

Spiriah turns around and sees the ninjas, "WHY YOU! NO ONE ATTACKS THE MIGHTY SPIRIAH!" He them brings out his blaster and shoots at the ninjas who then jump into the middle of the serpentine. Goldrax reforms out of the shadows with them

"Ah brother. long time no see," Spiriah said

"You lost the right to call me brother a long time ago," Goldrax said

"Oukay? Anything can happen in Ninjago…" Tyler said

"Before you ask why Spiriah called me brother, I'll explain once we're outside," Goldrax said, getting into a battle position

"Right!" The ninjas also ready themselves for battle, unarmed except for marshall arts and Spinjitzu

"ATTACK!" Spiriah shouts

"ATTACK!" Acidicus and Skalidor also shout and the tribes commence attacking

Each of them slash at several serpentine, Luna had her eyes closed in case of venom when she feels underground activity, GOLDRAX BELOW YOU!"

Goldrax sticks his staff into the ground which hits a constrictai warrior underground. He then retracts it and continues slashing at more serpentine

"Talk about a slash fest!" Jay said

" I have an idea," Goldrax's mask changes to the Kanohi Felnas

"That's a very weird mask," Kai said as he punched another venomari (**If you've seen Bionicle, you'll know why it looks weird**)

"I know, just one tip. When I activate it, don't use any of your powers," Goldrax then activates the mask and the Venomari suddenly can't control their venom and spray each other by mistake and the Constrctai can't stop digging and hit themselves underground

Goldrax keeps the mask activated while they attack the crazed Venomari

"Like I said. Incompetent morons," Spiriah said

"THIS IS HILARIOUS!" Cole shouted with a big hidden smile as he punched more Venomrai

"Yeah there are some perks to using immortal masks," Goldrax said as he slashed at more venomari. Jay and Tyler we're just rolling on the floor laughing (ROTFLMAO)

Now Spiriah was mad, "YOU HAVE MADE ME VERY ANGRY!" He takes out his blaster, again, and nearly blasts the ninjas and Goldrax into oblivion. They sprawl out on the ground but fake their defeated condition

Spiriah then acts like he's won and holds one of those "Oh I'm all high and mighty," speeches bad guys hold. Luna makes a signal to them which Spiriah can't see.

Then, Luna chomps on Spiriah in her dragon form and Spiriah sreams in pain while the ninjas run up and shoot him with their element. Goldrax runs up still wearing the Kanohi Felnas. Luna releases her grasp and shoots him with a light beam from her mouth (HYPER BEAM!)

"Now!" Cole shouts

"I have a better idea," Goldrax then activates his mask and makes Spiriah's mask do the opposite of what it should do. Spiriah then begins to rust and decompose until a strange green and crimsion mist is left

Goldrax shoots at the mist with another elemental blast and encases the mist in crystallized protodermis, "Okay, we shouldn't have anymore problems from Spiriah,"

Luna transforms back and the Caves return to normal, "That was fun,"

"Yes, now as promised, I'll tell you why Spiriah called me his brother," Goldrax said

"Okay, why?" Tyler asked

"I was once a member of the Makuta brotherhood," Goldrax said

"Woah! What made you become a toa?" Kai asked

"I was originally a Toa but when my best friend Green betrayed the team. I was the only survivor. Teridax later found me and promised me that if I joined them then, I could have my revenge on Green and that was how I joined them. Later I found out that he was just using me so I stole the mask of dimensional travel, opened a portal, arrived in Ninjago and then you know the rest of the story," Goldrax explained

"Its always terrible. When someone you trust turns on you and... you just don't know what to do when the people you cared about were gone," Luna said

"Exactly," Goldrax said

"I know that so well," Luna said

"Well I'd better get on to the next dimension. Who knows maybe we'll see each other again someday," Goldrax said

"I'll warp us out," Cosmic said and with a spin of her staff, they reappeared outside the caves.

"Hey I just got an idea," Goldrax said

"And what's that?" Cosmic asked

"Do any of you would like to come to the next dimension with me?" Goldrax asked

The ninjas looked at each other before Cosmic spoke up, "You guys gonna be okay without me?"

"Sure! We've got ol' drago back," Jay said

"Plus if we need you, I'll howl," Tyler said

"Go have fun," Luna said

Goldrax shifts his mask to the Kanohi Olmak and opens up the dimensional portal.

"See you guys," Cosmic said as she and the team group hugged

"Take care," Cole said

Cosmic walked over to Goldrax. She looked back at her team and smiled before walking through with Goldrax. The portal then vanished

**And that's chapter one! Next world, well I'll give you a hint. Its blue**


	2. Endless Possibilities

**We head to the world of the Blue Blur. And I add a lot of my Sonic OCS here, one of which is a mary sue in power, but she's my first, and don't we all go overboard on our firsties? And don't worry, The Blue Blur and the Smart Two-Tailed Fox are here, don't get in a twist**

In a forest near Solena, A grey, male hedgehog with star styled spines, hooked back spines and ears, small dragon tail, dark grey skull arrow on his chest, white stripes that run from his eyes to his spines each of his spines; one double striped, black cornea and yellow eyes (**Think of Darkspine's eyes**) was kicking rocks around while a purple, female hedgehog with three long spines, furry muzzle, feather tail, rounded ears, violet top shirt with triangular sleeves and light blue lining, dark purple shorts, furry chest which shows out the top of her shirt, 6 pointed star holes on her gloves which show her orange star patterns on her hands, and tennis shoes was deep in thought

(**I like to mix and match, it gives my OCS a sense of uniqueness**)

"Mephlis? Anything?" the grey hedgehog asked

"Nope, I'm stumped on how we're gonna beat these new robots Grief," Mephlis replied

"Well they're certainly not Eggman's machinery, we know that much," Grief said

Then a portal appeared right in front of Greif and Mephlis and Goldrax and Cosmic fell out

"WHAT THE-" Grief shouted

"Argh. We have to work on our landing," Cosmic said before the two were lifted into the air by a glowing blue light that was also surrounding Mephlis's hand (You can tell which Sonic character is my favorite by now)

"Hey put us down," Goldrax said

"Not sure if we trust you," Mephlis said

"Yeah, especially 'ol robot there," Grief said, which got on Goldrax's nerves

"I have said it to people a million times, I AM NOT A ROBOT," Goldrax yells and creates a shadow explosion out of anger which throws the hedgehogs back a bit before Mephlis retaliates with her sonic sound waves

"Who are you and where did you come from! Lately a weird robot with a mask has been showin' up and causing Havoc. Not to mention capturing Sonic," Mephlis yelled

"And frankly, Eggman is the only guy who makes robots!" Greif followed up

Goldrax got up as soon as he heard "robots with masks", "What colors is the so called robot?"

"Black, green… Assorted colors," Mephlis said

"Not what we're used to, which are dull blue and fat robots," Grief added

"The only makuta I know that is black and green is Gorast, the only female member of the makuta brotherhood," Goldrax said

"Maku-what?" Grief asked

"Makutas. We are from two different dimensions and me and my team back in Ninjago had the same problem," Cosmic said

"Eeyup and i know everything there is to know about the Makuta," Goldrax said

Mephlis lowers her hands that she had raised up in self defense, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Mephlis can kick your ass easier than a giant," Greif said

"Yeah yeah. If you say so," Goldrax said. An explosion and screaming from Solena catches their attention

"Not again," Mephlis says before running to Solena nearly at the speed of sound

Greif balls his fist and grows three long dimension claws. He slashes the air in front of him which opens up a rip in space and he walks through, teleporting to Solena. Goldrax changes to the mask of speed and runs as fast as Sonic would. Cosmic spins her staff around her and teleports to Solena

**VwV**

Gorast was riding with Eggman in his cockpit with tons of robots wrecking Solena. The team arrive in no time flat.

"Gorast," Goldrax says to himself when he sees the makuta with Eggman

Eggman turns around and sees them, then he begins to make pleading signs, which then catch the attention of Gorast

"Ah, Goldrax. Long time, no see have you finally come crawling back to me," Gorast says

"As if," Goldrax retorts

"You know this guy?" Grief asks

"Yeah. She and I have a really bad back story," Goldrax said

"Oh. SHE. Sorry about the back story," Greif says

"We all have one," Mephlis said

"Yeah but I don't really wanna talk about this back story well," Goldrax gets into a battle position, "let's kick some butt,"

Goldrax runs into the horde of robots and slashes with his staff, Grief surrounds his hands with blood before gaining long and thick blood claws and hacks his way through the horde, Mephlis runs through several robots to destroy them and Cosmic fires destruction comets, after all, sometimes it's better to take out the horde before the boss

Gorast, after watching the display for a few minutes, takes out her King Blaster, "This should finish them off quick," She fires towards the group but the blasts are redirected back at her by Mephlis using her telekinesis

"Hmm, Telekinesis huh, never used that before but it's good to know," Gorast activates her mask and makes Mephlis lose control of her power

"NOT AGAIN! HELP!" Mephlis yelled as she flung stuff everywhere and was beginning to fly out of control

Goldrax throws his weapon and Gorast and it hits her on the head, making her lose concentration and cease her mask power, which Mephlis then falls down.

"Uh, Thanks," Mephlis says, to which Goldrax replied "It was nothin'" before catching his weapon like a boomerang and continues slashing multiple robots

"FIRE UP!" Mephlis's quils gain a fire pattern and she shoots bursts of flame at the remaining robots

Once the horde was gone, and a bunch of metal was everywhere, Greif threw at Gorast a grey aura ball, Cosmic shot destruction missiles and Mephlis shot out a fire drill. But Gorast flies over the attacks with ease, "Hah, is that the best you can do?"

Mephlis created large fire hands and grabbed Gorast before flinging her into building, "Nope."

"Alright! Don't mess with burning hot flames!" Grief yells

Gorast, or a scorched black chunk of metal with wings, gets up, "It seems you are stronger than I thought. Might have learned that if I didn't use my mask. Egghead, you take care of these fools," She then opens a dark portal and walks through

Eggman, however, was in no mood to cooperate with the Makutas and instead looked at the group with fear

Greif inwardly laughs from what Gorast called Eggman, "Isn't that what we usually call him?"

"Yep," Mephlis replies, losing the fire pattern

Cosmic: You're pretty good. Why did you guys keep failing as you said?" Cosmic asks

"When we lose control of our powers, it gets catastrophic" Mephlis replies

"Understatement when you use your sonic sound waves," Grief adds

"Yeah, Gorast has the Mask of Disruption. Normally the user would have to touch the target to ue the mask but me and Gorast are the only exceptions," Goldrax said

"Huh. I guess we really can trust you," Grief said

"Okay. Now for *snort* Baldy Nose Hair. HAAHAHAH!" Mephlis laughs at the nickname, which also makes Grief laugh

"You mean Fat ass up there?" Goldrax asks

"Yep," Mephlis jumps up to the carrier, which made Eggman flinch. "How did you get yourself into this?"

"I-It stormed my fleet and whacked me around. Quite terrifying," Eggman shakily responds

Mephlis shakes her head,"Wow. That's really pathetic considering all those stunts over the years. Where's Sonic?"

"I-I don't know,"

"You have to know,"

"I-I don't really. Once it captured him, rather easily, It took him somewhere,"

"If Gorast has captured one of your allies, then he won't stay ally for long," Goldrax said

Hearing that, Grief freaked out, "WHAT!? SONIC IS FASTER THAT MEPHLIS BY 5 SECONDS, WHICH MAKES HIM HARD TO CATCH, PLUS HE HAS HIS HOMING ATTACK, WHICH IS REALLY HARD TO TELL WHERE HE IS!"

Mephlis's face grows worried before jumping back to them, and blasting Eggman away with her sound waves, "It's gonna be even worse if she has the Chaos Emeralds."

"Well you did see that spike on Gorast's mask right?" Goldrax said

"I don't think so," Cosmic says

"We were focused on the battle," Mephlis says

"That spike works like the spike a mosquito has, except her's doesn't drain blood. It drains the light out of people, turning them into their personal slaves," Goldrax explains, which the three react with staring with their mouth open

"We. Are. Screwed." Mephlis says

"I thought the same the same the first time I fought against the Makuta," Goldrax said

"Wait a minute… Now that I recall the battle we had with Gorast the first time, it wasn't just Sonic I was fighting with," Greif said

"Who else got caught?" Goldrax asked

"Lets see. If my memory serves me right before I got knocked out from a dash attack, Psy, Blade, Icecle, Streak, Glow, Zero and Iblis." Greif said (**ya know your sonic characters? guess what Iblis is**)

"So we are totally screwed," Goldrax said

"Not if there's a way to reverse it. Oh and what are these Chaos Emeralds?" Cosmic asked

"I was about to ask the same," Goldrax said

"The 7 Chaos Emeralds are multi colored gems that are really powerful," Mephlis said

"If all of them are gathered, It can mean disaster or savior," Grief said

"Most times, either me or Sonic collect them all to stop Eggman," Mephlis said

"Like the time with Dark Gaia," Grief added

"Maybe I can use these emeralds to save my people from Teridax," Goldrax said to himself (**remember guys, a shadowy mist left his body. He's not dead yet**)

"But if that Makuta gets the emeralds first, We're dead meat if we can't at least grab a bit of their power to transform into out super selves," Mephlis said

"Do you think those emeralds could save a whole world from an evil tyrant?" Goldrax asked

"If you use them properly, yes," Mephlis said

"Do you think that sometime, I could borrow the emeralds to save my home world?" Goldrax said

"Yes," Mephlis said with a smile

"But first lets save our world," Grief said

"Top," Goldrax said

"What?" the others asked

"It means okay," Goldrax said

"Oh. So our first objective is to find the first emerald," Cosmic said

Mephlis: And that's in Spagonia. Just an easy run away," Mephlis said

"We'd better get movin'" Grief said before seeing Cosmic create a destruction comet to ride on, "Well I can't run as fast as you guys, So," Grief jumps onto the comet

Goldrax changes to the Mask of Speed, "Ready, get set, go!" Goldrax takes off at full speed, followed by Mephlis and Cosmic

**VwV**

On a large robot with an arsenal of missiles, A mysterious toa tossed _a _**white and cyan toa**with no mask on into a cell with a lot of junk, the latter bound together in ropes.

"Heh. You've gotta love the Mask of Corruption," The toa said before tossing two large daggers and the Kanohi Komau into another cell before leaving

**VwV**

With the team,

"First," Goldrax says, arriving before Mephlis and the comet

"Ha ha," Greif said as he hopped off the comet. A familiar old man then walks up to them

"Mephlis and Grief! What a pleasant surprise! Have you come for some cucumber sandwiches?" He asked, which Grief just face palmed

"Hi Professor Pickle," Mephlis said

"Hm? Made friends with a robot have you?" Prof. Pickle said

"Toa," Cosmic said hastily to prevent Goldrax from creating another shadow explosion

"Very well. what brings you here to Spagonia?" Prof. Asked, which Goldrax briefly explained

"Hmm. Makuta is it? Well, they sure have been causing havoc around here. And thankfully I haven't been caught again. I bet they make some terrible cucumber sandwiches," Prof. said

"Professor Pickle!" a voice called from above

They look up to see a yellow, double tailed fox and a green fox, also double tailed, three frontal hairs on his forehead like the other, four headspines, a light blue diamond on his chest and wearing a light blue jacket with a cyan wisp with him

"TAILS! CHIP!" Greif and Mephlis said

"Mephlis! Grief!" Chip says as he and Tails flew down, "Boy am I glad you guys are okay,"

"Who are these two?" Cosmic asked

"This is Tails and Chip. Two excellent mechanics," Mephlis said

"They can make anything as long as they have the materials. But uh, we keep Chip away from chemicals," Greif said

"Thank you for that wonderful remark," Chip said sarcastically, "I'm working with Tails on something back at the university."

"They believe it will solve our Makuta problem," Prof. said

"A machine that can defeat the Makuta, are you sure that will work?" Goldrax asked

"Uh well… we're still working out the kinks," Tails said

"We don't have a proper specimen and we don't have Psy," Chip said

"Well I could help. I know its hard to believe but I'm actually half Makuta," Goldrax said

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. The machine is supposed to shut down the robots, then  
make them explode," Tails said

"Oh then it's not such a good idea," Goldrax said

"I just wish Psy was here. He can make a scientific clone of those things that is almost the same as the real ones," Chip said

"Problem number 1," Greif said

"Well we'd better get on with the search," Goldrax said

"Explain the whole thing to us?" Tails asked

"We'll do that while we head to the Light Gaia temple," Mephlis said as she began running in the direction of the temple

After explaining the whole thing to the foxes, they reach the temple but instantly ran into a problem, the battle kind. As they walked to the open temple, psychic blasts nearly hit the team and they stopped in their tracks. From behind them, jumped a brown wolf with two long lumps

of fur going backwards from his head wearing purple boots

"PSY!" The hedgehogs and foxes exclaimed

"You're not getting the emerald. It belongs to Gorast," Psy said, reading more psychic blasts

"Oh great," Goldrax says as they get into position

Mephlis was panicking a bit, "A-Anyone got a plan?"

"Nada!" Chip said

"What are we gonna do?" Tails asked

"We'll have to fight!" Cosmic said

"And that is always my favorite plan," Goldrax said

"Aw man…" Mephlis said, "WIND!"

Mephlis gained wind patterns on her tail and near her eyes, Greif again readied his blood claws, Cosmic readied her destruction missiles, Tails hovered in the air to not become swiss fox, and Chip was ready to go into lazer form with his wisp

Psy, seeing how its 5 to 1, brings out the Mask of Re-Animation and summons at least 80 dead beings.

"Come on, is that all he's got? I released thousands of vampire souls. And all this is are stupid zombies," Grief said

"Doesn't matter. As long as I get to kick some butt," Goldrax said before running in and hacking away at easily 20 zombies. Chip ran through 20 more in lazer from, Cosmic blasted at 20 zombies, Grief hacked at 20 more and Mephlis used taekwondo and tornados at 20 zombies, all the while each dodged psychic blasts.

"Uh Goldrax?" Mephlis asked as she kicked and blew away the 9th 10th 11th and 12th zombies, "Is there a way to get them back?"

"There are two," Goldrax said as he slashed at the 13th 14th 15th and 16th zombies, "The first is using the rahi called a Klakk and the second is using the Kanohi Avsa in reverse,"

Greif was hacking at his 15th 16th 17th and 18th zombie, "The what and a what and a what what?"

"The clack can make a sound that breaks the shadow barrier so that light can return, and the Avsa normally does what Gorast did to your friends unless you use it in reverse then it restores light instead of draining it," Goldrax said, hacking at 3 more zombies

"One problem, we don't have that kind of stuff," Tails said, dodging one of Psy's blasts

"I do have the Kanohi Avsa but I still don't know how to use it in reverse," Goldrax said, impaling his 20th zombie

Mephlis was sending her 19th zombie into the sky when Psy tackled her. Mephlis manages to send him off with a strong wind current but Psy quickly gets up and tries to lash at her. Mephlis holds out her hand and a green beam, her wisp beam, hits Psy, shooting off the mask and leaving Psy on the ground. Because the mask got deactivated, the remaining zombies that weren't blasted simply crumbled into nothing.

"PSY!" Mephlis runs to her fallen friend while the others join her

Psy groans and barely opens his eyes. His eyes focus on the group

"Mephlis? Greif? Tails? Chip?"

"Psy!" Mephlis helped Psy sit up while Goldrax is just staring in shock that Mephlis could break the shadow barrier

"You okay buddy?" Greif asked

"My head feels like its spinning," Psy said as he put his hand to his head

Mephlis looked to her hand, "That actually worked?"

"What worked?" Psy asked

"We'll tell you later. Right now," Mephlis turns to the open temple, "We need that Chaos Emerald,"

"Okay…" Psy gets up shakily while Goldrax puts the mask Psy had in his backpack

They walk into the temple, pillars glowing with green crystals. At the end was a pedestal with a floating blue Chaos Emerald

"Is that the Chaos Emerald?" Goldrax asked

"Yep," Mephlis says as she walked up to the pedestal

"So where's the next emerald?" Goldrax asks as Mephlis takes the emerald

"Mazuri, I got a plane ready," Tails said

"The Tornado 1!" Chip says and the two foxes run out. The rest run out as well and once outside, the Tornado 1 flies over head

Greif and Psy run up onto a roof top and jump onto the plane, Cosmic mounts her comet and Mephlis and Goldrax run onto the water with the rest following

Halfway to Mazuri, the tornado radar picks up enemies in the air. Small pods fly in and groups and lines

"Looks like the parade is here!" Grief says

"Small pods. Seriously what can they do?" Goldrax asked

"Well for one-" Mephlis starts before the pods launch rockets with ease, except the splash obscures their vision for a moment and during the splash time, nearly become chopped meat

"I think I'll just swim instead," Goldrax switches to the Kanohi Kaukau and goes underwater, then attaches two small axes to swim faster.

"Sub Mode!" Tails says and the plane loses its plane characteristics and gains submarine ones and dives into the water.

"WATER!" Mephlis gains water patterns on her arms and creates and air bubble for Cosmic, who then goes underwater. Mephlis then dives and swims just as fast as she would run.

But being underwater doesn't mean they're invulnerable. The missiles dive into the water and shoot straight down which they dodge with a little restrictment but the missiles are endless

"Tails, get rid of the missiles!" Psy said

"Greif, you have to fire" Tails says as he switches to sub battle mode

"Gotcha buddy!," Grief says and a rocket control pops up and he starts to fire at the unending missles

"Seriously, how many missiles do these pads have?" Goldrax asked

"As far as I remember, unlimited," Mephlis said

"Seriously? How is that possible?" Goldrax asked

"Option 1: Eggman, as usual, Option 2: Well Psy, but option one is looking more believable right now," Mephlis said

"Well I doesn't matter, but I suggest a tactical retreat," Goldrax said but Mephlis just sped up to the sub

"Grief, fire at the pods as they come," Mephlis says

"You got it!" Grief responds before looking up at the surface and firing carefully and rapidly

"Or we could do that," Goldrax said

After taking out several pods and nearing Mazuri, the Egg Cauldron appears underwater

"Um, what is that?" Goldrax asked

"The Egg Cauldron," Mephlis replies

A voice speaks on the microphone, the same mysterious toa from before

"AHAHA! So you think you'll make it to Mazuri do you?"

"Who's that?" Psy asked

"That voice," Goldrax said before his expression turned to anger

"What now?" Cosmic said

"Why don't you show yourself traitor!" Goldrax said angrily

"Oh Goldrax, that is pretty harsh words," the Toa responds

"Another friend of yours?" Cosmic asks just as something goes clash on the Egg Cauldron, as if something stumbled while trying to reach something

"That up there is Green, my former best friend," Goldrax said

"Stay quiet down there," Green says over the intercom

"You mean the one who betrayed you and your team?" Cosmic said

"Eeyup," Goldrax said

"Well let's not stay in the past. Instead how about I destroy you guys!" Green said

"Oh man. Tails! Remember how this goes?" Mephlis asked

"Loud and Clear," Tails responds

Mephlis slows down to Goldrax, "We have to fire our attacks at the middle when its open. That will destroy the machine."

"Okay," Goldrax charges a shadow blast

The Cauldron fires from several different guns, which Grief destroys. Then the middle open and releases an arsenal. Grief destroys the rockets and everyone fires their attacks at the open middle, which only rattles and shakes before closing it again

"You seriously think that when I stole this, I wouldn't have checked its weak points and made them stronger?" Green says and starts the attack all over again

**VwV**

In the cell, the toa had grabbed a sharp piece of metal and slices the ropes. The toa grabs a curved pipe and retrieves her daggers and mask then destroys the lock on the cage and escapes. Running down the halls, she was heading for the boiler room, well aware that a battle was going on outside.

She reaches the boiler room and sees tons of wheels, knobs, and levers

"Okay, what to do…" She looks around, "Uh this?" The Toa turns several knobs and wheels and pulls almost all the levers. The boiler goes nuts and crashes the defense system

"Okay, time to go," She then heads to where the escape pods are

**VwV**

The team fires their attacks once more at the open middle and do heavy damage

"What? Those attacks should have done nothing!" Green said

Mephlis rockets through the water and blasts it with her sound waves, which causes smoke to leak into the water. Cosmic sends out a ton of missiles which damages the Cauldron further.

"Time to run," Green says before running to the escape pods

When he arrives, The toa was activating one of the pods

"Hey how did you escape?" Green says which startles her and she brings out her daggers

"Well it doesn't matter cause you are going back into that cell," Green takes out his battle axe and hammer (**Mah hamma hamma**)

The toa looks at the wall, then to Green, then back to the wall, and back to Green, and back to the wall, then back to Green, then back to the wall, then back to Green again before running to the wall and slicing a hole in it which she uses to escape and swims in the direction of the team

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me," Green says

The toa looks back at the sinking Cauldron and swims right into the sub

"HOLY!" Psy exclaims

Goldrax hears Psy and looks to them and sees her, "A toa here,"

The toa floats off the sub and shakes her head while Goldrax swims over to her, which startles her

"Are you okay?" Goldrax asks

The toa doesn't answer but instead fires a wave of white energy at the Cauldron, dealing the final blow and fully destroying it. Green, since he doesn't have any gills, frantically swims to the surface to breathe

"**Atska. My name is Atska**,"

"Well, just a question. How can you breathe underwater when you are wearing a Komau and not a Kaukau?" Goldrax asks

"I am a Toa of Life. I guess I just… can," Atska replies

"A. Real. Toa of Life." Goldrax says in astonishment

"Why is that surprising?" Chip asked

"Only two other Toas of Life have ever existed," Goldrax said

"Thank you for bringing that up," Atska says before looking at the seabed with a sad look

"Is something wrong?" Goldrax asked

"It just disturbs me that I'm the third Toa of Life in existence,"

"Oh,"

"How did you get out here in the middle of the ocean?" Psy asked, who Atska instantly recognized

"Hey, weren't you on their side?" Atska asked

"He was under Gorast's control," Goldrax said

"I remember there were others. But Green and Gorast sent an orange one to Mazuri." Atska said

"Then we better get ready for a fight," Goldrax said

"Wait. Before we speed off, which orange one?" Mephlis asked

"One that is winged," Atska answered

"Fu*&. Lets hurry," Mephlis said before speed swimming off with Goldrax following

"What was that?" Cosmic asked

"The one that was just metioned, Is Mephlis's BF," Psy said before the sub speed to catch up

"Uh oh," Atska said

"No kidding," Cosmic says before grabbing Atska and pulling her onto the comet and speeds off

**VwV**

A few minutes later, Goldrax reaches the shore and jumps out while Mephlis shoots out of the water like a rocket.

"Huh, Mazuri hasn't changes a lot," Mephlis said

"It reminds me of my old home," Goldrax said

The sub docks on the beach and Tails changes it back to airplane and everyone gets out. The comet emerges from the water and Atska gets off before the comet disappears

"If I remember correctly, the temple is way in the jungle, in the trees," Tails said

"And the walkways lead right to it, but the battle's probably gonna be on it too," Mephlis said

"I'll stay here and keep the Tornado in shape," Tails said

"Me too, see ya guys later," Chip said

Mephlis led them the way to the walkways

"So, how many of your powers have you mastered Atska?" Goldrax asked

"Almost all of them. Just one that I can't master,"

"And what is that?"

"A Certain power that Mata Nui has. Its supposedly locked and there's a certain way to unlock it, but I have been unsuccessful,"

"Oh, you mean the one where he could turn something like a bone or something else that is or used to be living into something else,"

"Yes. No matter what I can't do it. Even the most simplest form,"

"Well Mata Nui was the great spirit after all,"

"True. What's this?" Atska saw in front of them tons of large trees with runaways that curve, loop, descend and rise

"That's the way to the temple," Mephlis said

"This place really reminds me of Le-Koro," Goldrax said

"I agree," Atska said

"Lets start running," Mephlis says before she zooms up the runaways

"It seems I will have to go at max speed," Goldrax folds out wheels out of his boots (**wut?**), "This is in honor of my master Umbra," Goldrax then runs onto the runaways at the speed of light

"Now that's something Sonic would go 'WOAH!' over," Grief said

'All aboard," Cosmic said after creating a comet. The all jump on and zoom to catch up to, at the most, Mephlis

**VwV**

Goldrax soon reaches the part of the runaway where the temple was near, a simple long jump away. Goldrax was about to walk to the ledge to get a better look when something flys in and almost hits him on the head.

The orange hedgehog has two head spines with yellow streaks, wings instead of back spines, a bladed tail, a yellow ring pattern around his neck and knuckled gloves lands a few feet away from Goldrax

"Who the heck are you?" Goldrax said

'My name is not important. The Chaos Emerald is Important, and I will not let you have it," The hedgehog readied his fists and tail

_He looks tough, I hope I don't have to reveal my second element_, Goldrax thought before getting into position, and as soon as he did, the hedgehog took to the skies before performing an aerial attack

**VwV**

Mephlis continues running alongside Cosmic and the others, hands already glowing green

"Are you alright Mephlis?" Chip asked

"No," She replied

"You are really worried about your boyfriend?" Atska asked

"Y-You know?" Mephlis stared at Atska

"I told her," Psy said

"Yes I'm worried," Mephlis sighed before speeding up. They soon reach the two as Goldrax was shooting shadow blasts at the hedgehog

"BLADE!," Mephlis yells before running in to block the attacks that Blade sends out. the others rush in and join the fight until Mephlis pushes him back into the air, and then gets hit with a shadow blast by mistake.

Blade then brings out the Mask of Invisibility and turns invisivle(duh)

"Sorry Mephlis, I didn't mean to hit you," Goldrax said as Mephlis was recovering

"Shh!" Mephlis closes her eyes and shifts her foot while listening intently. Suddenly, She runs to the side of the runaway close to the temple and kicks Blade back.

"How did you know he was there?" Goldrax asked

"Vibrations!" Mephlis answers and charges her wisp beam. Blades gets up and turns invisible again

"That's getting redundant," Cosmic said

"And its times like this that I would wish I had a Mask of Sonic Detection," Goldrax said

Mephlis shifts her foot abit and feels Blade running another way, straight to "GOLDRAX IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Goldrax shoots a shadow blast in front of him and shoots Blade into Mephlis's range. She aimed and with slight hesitation, she fired the beam at Blade, shooting off the mask and leaving Blade face first on the ground.

Goldrax walks over to the mask and puts it into his back pack, "Man this world is a mask goldmine,"

"Atska, probably from Green and Gorast," Atska said

Mephlis runs over, "Blade?"

His arms move closer to his body and he forces himself up

"Ugh. Mephlis?" Blade looks up

"Blade!" Mephlis pulls him into a hug, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Good to have you back buddy," Greif says, helping Blade up

"Well how many masks have you collected for your suva Atska?" Goldrax asked

"The six masks from the Toa Inka," Atska replied

"Cool, I have a lot of masks but well I am a veteran Toa after all," Goldrax said

"Impressive," Atska said

"What the heck happened? Blade asked

"I'll explain," Goldrax said

One explanation later…

"You gotta be kidding me," Blade says

"Nope," Goldrax said

"Aww man," Blade's head fell down, which Mephlis responded with a hug

"Heh, I know what Streak would say if he were here. 'Keep your chin up in love'," Psy said

"*sigh* Well, we can't just let this go on. Lets get that Chaos Emerald," Blade said

"Already in front of you!" Goldrax said, running to it from a trunk

Blade flys down to the temple, Mephlis long jumps to it, Greif and Psy ride with Cosmic to the temple. In the temple, Goldax runs up to the emerald while Cosmic looks at the etching of Dark Gaia

"Whats that etching on the wall?" Cosmic asks, pointing to behind Goldrax, emerald in hand

Goldrax walks up to the picture, "Dark Gaia. Sounds creepy,"

"He's WAY creepier than he sounds," Mephlis says

"But where there exists darkness, there exists light right?" Goldrax asks

"Of course. And it has a tendency to come in sometimes the cutest forms," Mephlis says

"What do you mean?" Goldrax asks

"Lets just say that Light Gaia is a flying squirrel with a Mohawk and a green bauble," Mephlis said

"I don't know what to say to that," Goldrax says

"Well anyway, the next stop is Holoska right?" Psy said

"Correct," Mephlis said

"And I can guess who's gonna be there," Greif said

"And the icy terrain is perfect for him!" Mephlis said

"We gotta get there fast!" Blade says as they all run out and to the tornado waiting outside

"As long as the place we go to is not too cold then I should be fine," Goldrax says as they take off, unfolding the wheels again and runs across the water

"Any particular reason its called Holoska?" Atska asks

"Well one of the people who live there said that Holoska is the coldest place on Mobius," Mephlis replied. which Greif breaks out into laughter and nearly falls off the comet

**VwV**

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Goldrax yelled at the freezing cold and shivering

"Well, what are you doing here. You're not wearing anything warm," a villager asked, which got no reply, as Goldrax was chattering like crazy and the organic parts turning blue.

A few minutes later, the team arrives and Mephlis goes fire and lights one from her hand

"Yeah. The cold makes me glad I'm covered in fur and wearing at least some clothes," Mephlis said

"Its at times like this, I would wish I was a Toa of Ice," Goldrax said

"I wish I had the cold endurance of 'ol ice," Greif said

"Well the faster we get to the temple, the faster we can get out of here, and to someplace warm," Psy said

"The next temple is quite far and you have to go through a lot of ice formations, pillars, slopes, gaps, and ice," Tails said

"Great. More ice," Goldrax said

"And there's gonna be lots more," Chip said

"Lets get goin'" Blade says, and they head through plenty of cliffs, ledges, and caverns. Goldrax of course reaches the temple before the others

"Okay, I hope he doesn't turn into a frozen block of ice," Greif said

"Why is that?" Atska asked

"Well Icecle is someone who can control ice, three tails for flight, a sense of fun and 'coolness' and of course, massive endurance for the cold," Mephlis said

"Whoppee," Cosmic said sarcastically

**VwV**

Goldrax was inside the temple, which was slightly warmer than outside, waiting for the rest of the team

"Well well. Look who decided to show up. I'm afraid the Chaos Emerald belongs to me now," something said

"Who's there?"

A sky blue hedgehog with white hair in a frizzy, over the head and over the sides look, wearing a blue bandana, white boots, and gloves with a diamond cut sapphire on each steps into sight from a pillar holding a purple Chaos Emerald

"Its pointless to take it from me now," Icecle said

"Well I can try!" Goldrax said, shooting blasts at Icecle, who just creates an ice barrier to block it.

"Nice try. How about this!" Icecle jumps up and shoots a large ice blast at Goldrax

"Seriously. Not more Ice!" Goldrax says dodging more of Icecle's ice claps, waves and lazers, "Why does it always have to be ICE!"

A little bored with ground combat and somewhat lazy to start spinning his tails, Icecle brings out the Kanohi Miru and began to levitate (What? I ran out of ideas for what mask)

"Aw not a Miru," Goldrax complained while continuously shooting shadow blasts

"I love this mask," Icecle says while walking on air as if it was solid ground and fires several spiraling blasts of ice, which, after Goldrax dodges each, form a spiked pillar of ice

"Its amazing how I'm," Icecle says while chaging a blast, "This cool," He then unleashes an unavoidable explosion of ice which freezes Goldrax up to the neck

"Okay, you won, now what?" Goldrax says, trying to move in the ice

"I'm leaving. Tata!" Icecle says before a destruction blast nearly hits him. Finally they had arrived, and it took a good 20 minutes trying to climb the ledges and dodge all those penguins.

"Icecle!" Mephlis yells

"Another dance? Alright," Icecle says with a smile

Mephlis, still in fire form, jets up with fire jets and the two fly around the temple, clashing with each other's opposites.

"A little help guys," Goldrax called out

They head over to the iced shadow and Greif smashes the ice with his blood claws

"Thanks guys," Goldrax says

Mephlis continuously does firey aerial stunts, launching off the walls encased in fire (FIRE WHEEL!) while Icecle creates ice tornadoes and triple ice beams, Mephlis having to do impossible stunts in the air. While the team also dodges the ice attacks and Goldrax tries not to make himself feel like a piece of ice cream

Icecle soon prepares his shockwave until he abruptly stops

"What?! I can't move!" Icecle says, like he lost control

"Mephlis! Now's your chance!" Atska yells, concentrating on her mask, but it wasn't t last, since his body was awfully cold

"GRAH!" Icecle uses his tails to increase his speed and ice comets to her before stricking the right temple wall behind the pedestal from Mephlis's wisp beam, while Goldrax was just staring and eatin' popcorn

"Thank you," Atska says

"Your welcome," Mephlis says as she lands

"The Emerald!" Psy says

The purple emerald was just a few inches away from the wall, including the mask and Icecle, jammed into the wall

They run over and Mephlis and Blade pull Icecle out of the wall while Goldrax picks up the emerald and mask. Icecle consciously plants his feet on the ground.

"Ugh,' Icecle looks up and sees the toas, "WOAH!" He then freezes both in defence

"You've gotta be kidding me. again." Goldrax said

"Icecle, relax," Greif said as he and Cosmic broke the ice (see what I did there?)

"We are on your side,' Atska said

"Uh huh. I do recall seeing one of you guys knock and capture my friends, before me," Icecle said

"That was Gorast. One of my enemies," Goldrax said

"Uh huh." Icecle said, not so convinced

"We'll explain later. We gotta get to the other emeralds," Cosmic

"Next place is Chun-nan," Mephlis said

"Well anything is better than this cold," Goldrax said

"Are you kidding this place is a paradise." Icecle says

"*sigh* I gotta feeling its already night but the Makutas won't rest. Lets move," Greif said

Each then run off into the night, the water reflecting the moon beautifully. Goldrax soon arrives first at the temple.

"Man you've gotta love the speed of light," Goldrax said

Icecle then blasts through while spinning, his ice streams dancing in the air he moves around in before flying high into the air and tumbles in a ball to the ground

"I've never been to Chun-nan before. Its really beautiful, plus the dumplings rock," Icecle says as Mephlis slows down to a stop

"You've got that right," Mephlis says and the others, including Tails and Chip, arrive.

They were just about to head to the temple when a fire blast hits in front of them and a large bird flies over head

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Goldrax yells

A phoenix, black as shadow, hovers in the air in front of them. A red echidna with four spines, two of them spines having white stripes that start from his eyes, striped gloves, white streaks on the arms, three bushy tails with white stripes, and was wearing the Kanohi Ruru was riding the phoenix. The team got into ready stances (What? I like bushy tails)

"Isn't a phoenix a bird of flame?" Cosmic asked

"Yes, but who is that riding it," Atska asked

"And why is it a black color?" Psy added

"Maybe some dark energy," Goldrax suggested

"Last time me and Sonic fought a phoenix, it was purple because of Dark Gaia energy. Once it was beaten and the chaos emerald was restored, it returned to normal," Mephlis said

"Didn't you say something about draining the light out of people?" Greif asked

"Yeah but only Gorast and Vamprah has that ability," Goldrax said

"Then that would explain streak up there," Icecle said

The phoenix dives straight for them and they jumo out of the way into different directions, Tails and Chip hiding in the bushes to stay safe, and Mephlis going into water form

Streak and the phoenix sends streams of fire and fire feathers to each of them. Mephlis dodges the ones meant for here and sees the ring of water in the middle. A purple light and smoke envelops her. The others were too busy sending out their powers at Streak and the Pheonix to notice anything

Water Jets hit the phoenix which douses the flames on the bird and tires it. Streak uses his tails and flies as the phoenix flies onto one of the wide and small pillars. A purplish grey dashes by on all fours and begins pounding and smashing it onto the ground into next week.

"I remember that display!" Tails calls out

"What do you mean Tails?!" Goldrax shouts

"Sonic did that three times in HIS werehog form before!" Tails answers

The creature turns to Streak. Grief makes it so dark you can barely see anything. The only ones who could see was Goldrax, through the use of a scope on his mask, the creature and Streak. Streak fires flames, which lit up whatever surrounded it a bit, at the creature, who then grabs onto one of the trees and swings around it and up ontop. It then sends a long punch to Streak, and of course, he dodges and retaliates

"How is he seeing in the dark? I can barely see anything!" Psy asks, feeling Cosmic in front of him

"Psy," Cosmic says, a little irritated but Psy fiddling around in her hair

"He's wearing the Kanohi Ruru, Mask of Night Vision. That's how," Goldrax says

"Okay… OW!" Psy gets smacked by Cosmic after getting irritated more

The creature uses one of the trees to launch itself to streak and then lashes at him, leavning a purple glowing line before landing on the ground and dodges more fire streams and puts out other ones. It then howls and a blue glow can be seen. It then water jets up to Streak and unleashes a barrage of blue glowing punches.

Streak is then stunned and when the creature lands, its hands glow green and unleashes a beam that breaks that darkness and hits Streak, who then falls out of the air and the mask, charged with a bit of the beam's power, falls onto the phoenix, restoring it.

"Okay that is one powerful creature," Goldrax said

"Haha! that's Mephlis there," Icecle said

"Wow." Cosmic says as Mephlis transforms back to normal.

The Pheonix wakes up and looks around before seeing the team. It then flies onto the top of the temple and opens it

"Well, we should get to the temple," Goldrax said

"Right," Mephlis said, Tails and Chip walking out of the bushes

"God. My head."

They see Streak holding his head while standing up. When he looks to the group, he instantly hits Atska with a fire stream and pins down Goldrax

"RUN GUYS!" Streak yells

"Seriously, how many times do I have to go through this?" Goldrax says, irate

"Streak, they're on our side," Mephlis said as Chip and Tails helped Atska up from the blast

"How do you know they aren't the ones who took us hostage?" Streak says

"Cause the ones who took you hostage was Gorast and my ex-best friend, Green." Goldrax said

"Ohhhh. And how do you know them?!" Streak asked coldly

"Green used to be on my toa team and Gorast well… lets just say I don't want to talk about it," Goldrax said

Streak stares closely before getting off, "And who are you? You don't look like any human I've ever seen,"

"The name is Goldrax, Toa of Shadows,"

"Uh huh," Streak turns to Atska, "And you?"

"I am Atska, Toa of Life,"

"… What kind of clothes are you wearing? I've never seen something like that,' Streak asks Cosmic

"Ninja of Destruction, Cosmic,"

"Well we should go to the temple now," Goldrax said

"What for?" Streak gave a suspicious glare

"Is he always like this?" Goldrax asked Mephlis

"When he doesn't know somebody. He acted the same way when we first met," Mephlis said

"Oh ha ha. At that time, my tribe was getting kidnapped!" Streak protested

"By Eggman," Mephlis said

"Well, I'm going to get there first," Goldrax runs at the speed of light yet again

"Is it just me or is that guy impatient," Streak asks

"Right now we need to work fast," Mephlis said, running to the temple as well

Streak turns to the others. They shrug and wait for Chip and Tails, who ran off to the Tornado.

In the temple, Mephlis walks up to the front where Goldrax has already taken the emerald

"Okay, The next one is in Samar. And I thought you might like this," Mephlis tosses the Kanohi Ruru to Goldrax.

"Thanks," Goldrax says, putting the mask into his back pack

'Lets run," Mephlis and Goldrax dashes out and to the others, the dawn nearing break

**VwV**

They soon reach Samar by the brink of dawn, but Samar was badly destroyed

"What happened here," Atska said

"I have no idea. Maybe rahkshi?" Goldrax suggested

They walk through, looking around. One of the buildings catches Mephlis's eye. It was split and had a thunderbolt pattern at the break

"Worse. Iblis," Mephlis said

"let me guess. One of your friends," Goldrax said

"Yep, but Iblis was once an enemy," Mephlis said

"Don't remind me. That was one of the stupidest things ever," Psy said

"If Iblis is here, then…" Mephlis says before zooming to the temple

Mephlis reaches the temple first and sees an orange hedgehog. He looked just like her except he had red streaks on his quils, arms, legs, pointed ears, spiked tail, and had a green axe blade symbol on his hands. Iblis turned around and revealed that he's wearing the Kanohi Garai. It almost like you can see a devious grin behind the mask, as if he was savoring being so close to the emerald

Goldrax soon reaches Mephlis while the others were helping the villagers recover

"Uh Goldrax? What mask is that?"

"The Kanohi Garai. Mask of Gravity,"

You could almost see his wicked grin. Iblis activated his mask and the two instantly floated high in the air, like they we're in water. The gravity made their powers useless. Iblis walks to the temple but Mephlis manages to swim and dive for Iblis and throws him back.

"This is why I hate that mask," Goldrax said

Iblis shoots lightning at the duo which Mephlis manages to redirect it behind them,

"Thanks," Goldrax said

"Can you at least move while floating?!" Mephlis asked

"Eeyup!" Goldrax said, swimming in the air

"Okay!" Mephlis dove for Iblis, who simply sent her to the top of the temple with wind blades

"Man this is getting boring," Goldrax crossed his arms

Iblis charges an electric blast to fire at them but gets blasted forward, losing his concentration, which sent Goldrax plummeting to the ground, landing with a painfull thud

"Ouch! Well now I can fight again," Goldrax gets up and gets into position

"EARTH!" Mephlis's legs gain a rock pattern and she sends jagged rocks from the top of the temple down to Iblis. He gets sent flying to Atska who hits him with a life wave and sends him to Goldrax. He then hits him with a shadow beam back towards Mephlis

"Batter up!" Mephlis hits him with a curved earth pillar to Cosmic.

Cosmic shadow punches Iblis straight to Goldrax, like it was baseball

"Batter batter batter SWING!" Goldrax used his staff like a baseball bat and whacks Iblis to Atska

"This is fun!" Atska says shooting a life ball at Iblis, cometing him to Psy who psychic punches right in the stomach and knocks the mask off while sending him right in the line of Mephlis's wisp beam.

"Man that was fun," Goldrax said

"I'll say," Psy says and picks up the mask by his feet, "Catch!" Psy tosses the mask like a frisbee to Goldrax.

Mephlis jumps off the temple and heads to Iblis.

"Argh, Mephlis? Guys." Iblis sits up, "Where are those robot scum?"

"Um… Far away," Atska says

"You…," Iblis looks at Atska warningly, "You are aganst those robots,"

"Both us and they are not robots," Goldrax said

Iblis stands up, "Then what are they called?"

"They're called Makuta. Me and Atska there are Toa," Goldrax says

"He's Goldrax and I'm Cosmic,"

"Ah. Why are you here? Why am I here?" Iblis asks

One explanation and single trip into the temple later

"Ugh. Reminds me of the first time I met Mephlis," Iblis said

"Well where should we go next?" Goldrax asks

"Adabat is next," Grief says as Atska walks out of the temple with a cyan emerald in hand

"Lets go," She says

**VwV**

Once they reach Adabat, they see the wooden walkways and some of the huts were slashed and diced like a thin blade went through it several times

"Please tell me its not Zero," Chip says, sitting on one of the wings

"I wish I could," Iblis said

some of them stay behind to fix the walkways and huts while Icecle, Atska, Mephlis run after Goldrax who's using light speed, again

Goldrax soon reaches the temple to see a fully black hedgehog, two large fox tails(**Don't you even review about that**), several quils in a circular pattern with a larger one in the middle, two really long back spines, furry chest, furry muzzle and glowing neon green eyes.

"You are too late," it says

"Who in the name of Mata Nui are you," Goldrax asks just as Mephlis arrives

"Oh great. That's Zero in his Ultimate form!" (Zero has two forms. Happy?)

"Does this mean we are screwed?"

"Not yet," Mephlis replies as she brings out a katana that has an Absol's head blade and two rubies on the blade forming the infinity symbol

"Actually," Zero says, bringing out a Kanohi Zatth and puts it on, "You are," Zeon summons monsters to his sides that looks like golems made out of moon rocks

"Ha. You think you are the only one with a Zatth?" Goldrax said and switched masks to his Zatth and summoned some creatures as well.

Astka arrives and whips out her daggers, "Oh boy, he looks tough,"

Each engage in combat with Zero. Goldrax has the monsters he summoned attack Zero but he easily destroys them with a singal neon green lazer. Then he flies around everywhere while firing crazed neon waves and lazers while they try to destroy the golems

"THIS IS THE LESSER REASON WHY I HATE BATTLING ZERO!" Mephlis yelled while dodging the crazed attacks and slashing at the golems

"Whats the greater reason?!" Goldrax asked while shooting Shadow blasts at the moon monsters

"The fact that he's one of the only family I've ever had!" Mephlis replied while using Soul Surge on one of the golems

"Oh,"

After taking out most of the moon monsters, Zero conjures an Asteroid Storm and aims at them. Just as they're fired, the asteroids get frozen from ice blasts and redirected at Zero who promptly dodges and destroys

"Oh boy, here comes the bull!" Icecle shouts, he and Cosmic just arriving

"Cool move," Goldrax said

"Thank you," Icecle says before shooting more ice at the moon monsters and Cosmic blasting at them. A sudden chaos blast rips through the area, knocking everyone off their feet an destroying the remaining moon monsters

"Hehe. Apparently, where we are based already had a Chaos Emerald. I just came to get the one here," Zero said, showing a gold emerald

"Seriously? Why did they get the gold emerald?" Goldrax complained

"Maybe it was just a coincidence?" Cosmic suggested

"I don't think so," Mephlsi said and shot a looping wisp beam which hit Zero while he was distracted. The beam returned Zero to normal, now having neon green wave patterns on his tails, arms, legs, the muzzle turned white, the back spines shortned up to the tail which had also turned to normal size and his furry chest was now neon green. The Zatth shot off as well and landed a few feet away from Atska, who promptly picked it up

"I think I shall keep this one," Atska said

"Fine with me," Goldrax said

"Uhnnn…" They see Zero sit up while rubbing his forehead

"Zero!" Mephlis ran to him

"Z! You alright?" Icecle asked. Goldrax picked up the golden emerald while Atska ran into the temple

"My head…," Zero looks up and sees the two, "Mephlis? Icecle? Where am I?"

"Adabat," Cosmic said

"How did I get here?" Zero asked

"I should explain," Goldrax said

Again, one explanation later…

Zero just stares at Goldrax and Atska who had the diamond emerald with her

"Yeah its pretty hard to understand," Goldrax said

"Z?" Icecle says before

"I am not believing this!" Zero yelled

"Yeah, they all say that," Goldrax says

"What about Sonic?" Zero asks

"We'll get to him. And I know exactly where," Mephlis said

"Okay, Next stop is where?" Goldrax asked

"Same place Eggman built his base. Follow me," Mephlis zooms off just as the Tornado appears in the sky

"Okay, this time. I'll let you guys lead the way," Goldrax said before they all ran and flew to keep up

They follow Mephlis across the ocean to a continent near the poles. Once they reach the place, all that was there was the remains of "Eggman Land" from the Dark Gaia battle. Everywhere was just pure ruin from the multiple earthquakes from below and the sudden rushes of movement

"This place is really ravaged," Atska said

"It looks like Metru Nui after the great cataclysm," Goldrax said

"To me, its way worse than the time the monastery was burned down," Cosmic said

"Well you'd expect that after multiple explosions from giant mechs and this continent moving back into place," Mephlis said

"Uh you guys go on ahead. I don't really think I can help a lot here," Chip said

"Me neither," Tails answered

"Yeah…Metal's not my thing," Streak said

"Alright. The place is easier to navigate if you don't speed through," Mephlis then runs in at a casual speed

The team run through a lot of pipes, broken tunnels, rubble rooms while making their way deeper in. At certain points, random blasts nearly hit the team. mostly Goldrax and Atska

They reach a point with a lot of metal boulder like pillars where the blasts became abundant. Goldrax dodges the one meant for him at the last possible second while the others jump back from their explosions

"Why do these seem intentional?" Atska says, dodging another blast

"For once I'm completely blank," Goldrax said

Mephlis stumbles back from another blast, "My guess is that theres an eye in the sky."

They hear maniacal laughter all around them just as the explosions cease

"What the heck?!" Cosmic yells

"Who's there!" Psy shouted

"_The being who is destined to one day bring what most people would call, Armageadon Ragnarok. Or the most known one, Doomsday_,"

'Yeah right buddy. I tried that once, but guess what? I got my ass kicked!" Grief said

"_Oh I know you tried once_,"

"Really. Know what I used?"

"_Yes I do. I know everything that has something to do with the end of the world,"_

"Just give me the weapon I used,"

"_You used thousands of vampire souls from a "Thousand Blood Stone"_

Grief sarcastically claps, "Congrats. Now what the hell beat me?"

"_Mephlis was the one who beat you,"_

"Congrats. Now what the hell happened after that?"

"_The ceiling of your fortress collapsed on top of you, She rushed her team out then rushed back in, saved you because of a single memory you both had as kids, you two then battled the real Vampire King and won and you turned good despite your parents teaching you the world is cruel,"_

"Wow. This guys really detailed," Blade said

"Okay, I'm impressed," Grief said

"Do you know what the serpentine are gonna do if you hadn't shown up?" Cosmic asked

"_No I don't. I know what happened in the past but not what is going to happen or would have happened,"_

"Well do you know what we're gonna do?"

"_You're gonna make your way to the hub and put a stop to whatever our plan is while kicking our butts in the process,"_

"He is really specific," Goldrax said

"No kidding," Atska replied

A sudden gush of wind from the right made them look. All they saw was the leaving image of a blue streak-like blur

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Goldrax yelled

The gush of wind blew in front of them, Mephlis caught it in sight, "Crap,"

"Um why are you saying crap?" Goldrax asked

"_Well I better get going. Ta-ta!"_

The blur runs around the team, nearly creating a miniature tornado, before stopping in front of them, revealing himself to be Sonic. He was wearing the Mask of Intangibility

"Oh no," Icecle said

"Let me guess. Sonic?" Goldrax said

"A definite yes," Mephlis said

Sonic jumps into the air to perform a homing attack, Sonic hits Mephlis on the foot just as she was dodging, then bounced off to Grief who briefly dodged, then to Psy who ducked but got hit on the head, then to Iblis who jumped away from him.

Sonic bounces then un curls before running and knocking the gang off their feet and then running to Goldrax, who then promptly uses his light speed to avoid it

"A Match of speed huh? Can you hit what you can't touch? Don't be slow!" Sonic says before activating his mask and runs into the wall

"Great of all the masks he could have," Goldrax said

"Where is he?" Blade said and got his answer when Sonic ran through him and knocked him off his feet

Sonic ran through the others and ran to Goldrax once more who continued to use his light speed to dodge

"I'm the fastest hedgehog in the world, you can't dodge me forever," Sonic said in his usual style before running to Goldrax again

"Hey! Over Here! Come and get me! Or are you too chicken!?" Atska yelled

Sonic, irritated by Atska mocking him, loses some of his concentration and hones in on Atska. Atska then hits Sonic with a life wave.

"Hey Sonic! How does it feel to be the slowest thing alive?" Goldrax yells getiing into position

Sonic yells in frustration before losing all of his concentration and running to Goldrax

"Okay," Goldrax begins to glow and suddenly everything begins to move slower, "Time is just the best," Goldrax walks up to Sonic in mid run and removes the mask before stepping to the side and returning time to normal.

Sonic continues running before smashing head first into one of the boulders.

"Oohh. You must suck every time you fight with Egghead," Cosmic taunted

Sonic roars in frustration before running to Cosmic without a single thought in his head and then gets sent flying from a missle.

"How does it feel to be the dumbest hedgehog in this dimension," Goldrax taunted

Sonic gets extremely furious and runs to Goldrax, who just slows down time.

"Man time is just the best of the legendary powers," Goldrax walks behind Sonic and makes him trip just as time resumes.

Sonic falls to the ground and lands a few feet away and roars before he's sent flying from Greif's blood claws into Iblis's lightning, then to Psy's psychic punch, Then to Icecle's ice whip, then blown away from the gust of wind Blade created with his wings

The gust of wind blew Sonic to Mephlis. Once she had a perfect aim, Mephlis shot the wisp beam and knocked him into a metal boulder

"Is it over?" Goldrax asked

"I think so," Psy said as they walked over to Sonic

"Ugh…" Sonic looks down at them, "Guys?" he tries to get free from the wedge but can't.

Blade hovers in the air ready to pull him out. Iblis walks on wind and grabs hold of Sonic's other arm. Mephlis and Greif grab Sonic's legs.

"3, 2, 1, Pull!" The four strain to pull Sonic out, "Jeez, How wedged are you in there," Blade asks and he flaps his wings furiously. Sonic soon pops out but the 5 tumble out.

"Now that's wedged," Greif said as they picked themselves up

"Whats going on?," Sonic asked, brushing himself off before seeing the two Toa, "And what are you doing with them?"

One explanation and introduction later…

"You're joking right?" Sonic asked

"Afraid not," Cosmic said

That just made Sonic bash his head on a boulder

"Does he do that all the time?" Asked

"This is the first time I've seen him do that," Mephlis said

"Then he must be really freaked out," Goldrax said

"YA THINK!" Sonic yelled

"Regretting about it now isn't going to help. Right now, we need to get to Gorast, Green, and whoever was speaking a while ago," Atska said

Goldrax was just counting the seconds until someone asked him how he could control time which

"Goldrax, is time your second element? Because I didn't see you switch masks," Atska asked

"Yeah. Just like you, I control three legendary elements and out there, there's someone who can control the third of the legendary elements," Goldrax replied

"I see," Atska said

"Well what are we doing standing here. Lets kick some Makuta butt!" Sonic said with a grin

"I agree with spiky there," Goldrax said

"Then lets hurry. Before those explosions come up again," Mephlis said

They run through more rubble and ruin before heading into a damaged building. Soon, after jungle hopping several sharp metal, the reach a long and large pit with several, albeit broken, outstretched poles. At the end of the pit, up a big wall, was where the path continues.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Goldrax asked

"Make our way up," Mephlis replied before flying using her telekinesis

Grief uses his dimension slash to teleport, Iblis runs on air to the top, Psy swings from the poles, Cosmic rides her comet, Icecle uses his tails, Blade flies up with Sonic holding onto him

"Any ideas for us?" Atska asked Goldrax

"You could try to create a life board like Toa Ignika could and I'm going to do this," Goldrax said. He opened a portal and out flies a vehicle known as the Jetrax T6, "I'll fly over there in this,"

"Brilliant idea," Atska used her life powers and creates a thin platform of life that looks like a surf board

**VwV**

With the others, they had reached the top and are waiting for the Toas. Cosmic couldn't shake a feeling

"Is anyone getting the feeling that we're being watched?" Cosmic asked

"That's because you are being watched," something says from the shadows

They look around in suspicion and surprise

"*sniff* Whats that sme-" Icecle passes out from a certain smell and the others soon follow

Green then walks out of the shadows, "Oh they are such a big group of fools," he then takes them away

Just a few minutes later, Atska and Goldrax reach the top

"Hey, where is everyone? I knew the Jetrax was fast but this is a bit too strange," Goldrax said

"I'm sure they would have waited for is. Goldrax, try scanning this part. See if there's anything peculiar," Atska said

Goldrax activates the scope and scans the area, which reveals a small bomb on the ground close to the shadows. He jumps off and picks up the bomb

"Okay, this is strange. What is a bomb doing here?" Goldrax says before sniffing it, "A knockout gas bomb. Even stranger,"

Atska jumps off her life board and it disappears, "Now how are we going to navigate? Only Sonic and Mephlis know the way through this place

"Them and my mask of X-ray vision," Goldrax said

"That's a relief. We'd better hurry. Have you beaten Gorast?" Atska asked

"I defeated her once in our home world, but not in this one," Goldrax said

"Then we might have to battle them again!"

"Aw man. Why in the name of Mata Nui does this kind of thing always happen to me,"

"Mephlis is the only one in this group that can break the shadow barrier. If Gorast drains her of her light, we will have to find another way to break the barrier. Unfortunately, I don't have a Klakk sound gun or the Kanohi Avsa,"

"I could go to Karda Nui and find a Klakk,"

"You do that. I will press forward incase Gorast hasn't gotten to them yet," Atska ran off while Goldrax jumped into the Jetrax and headed into a portal for Karda Nui

**VwV**

Atska runs through the ruins, each every once in a while looking rebuilt and dodging explosions every once in while then to jungle hopping over a pit of jagged hunks of metal

"What did Mephlis and Sonic have to go through before here?"

Then she ran through a field with several activated lazers and explosions

"WERE THESE HERE BEFORE?"

**VwV**

Goldrax rides into a giant cavern on Karda Nui and begins searching for a Klakk, but it took a while. after 10 minutes of searching, he sees a Klakk

"FINNALY!" He catches the Klakk in a shadow cage and copies the sound it makes into a weapon before releasing it and flies into a portal to Atska

**VwV**

Atska was satding at a large door of a large building which was newly rebuilt completely. Goldrax then comes out of the portal and jumps of the Jetrax, sending it into the portal

"Have you found a klakk? Because this building is giving me shivers," Atska asked

"I copyed the sound that a Klakk makes to destroy the dark mental barrier into this weapon," Goldrax said, showing the weapon

"Lets hope we don't have to battle Mephlis. She is very strong," Atska said as they walked in (Very strong? Understatement)

The Toas are immediately greeted by a large robot and a big room. On the robot was a dark blue hedgehog with quills like Shadow's, glowing light blue streaks on his quils, arms, and legs, furry light blue chest, and a chameleon tail was controlling the robot

"Why does it always have to be robots?" Goldrax complained

"I don't know, but there's something strange about the hedgehog on top," Atska says, readying

her daggers. Goldrax readies the blaster and his staff.

The robot begins by smashing its arms on the ground near the Toas, who quickly dodge and retaliate with Life and Shadow attacks

"Again, I hate robots" Goldrax said while firing a shadow sphere at the arms

Atska slashes at the legs with a triple blade dance and easily gets it to the stubs. Goldrax fires shadow spheres at the arms and easily too destroys the hands

"Grrr! This robot that fatso built isn't doing anything! Lets see.. Ah! This should channel it!" the hedgehog presses his hand on a scanner. The robot then starts firing light blasts from the jolting wires

"You have got to be kidding me. Light blasts!" Goldrax complained, after all, he is half makuta

"AT least fatso programmed power channels for this stupid robot," the hedgehog said before firing light lazers.

Atska redirects one to a side wall, nearly hitting Goldrax, before switching to her Kanohi Sanok and throws one of her daggers behind the robot which then bounces off the wall and jams into the back of the robot

"The Sanok, what a good idea," Goldrax said, ignoring that he almost got shot, and fires shadow spheres to the ripped opening which disabled the firing capabilities of the left arm

"Thank you," Atska says before picking up a simple stone and throws it to the hedgehog's head and hits spot on

"AHHHH! THIS ROBOTS A PIECE OF CRAP!" The hedgehog roars

Atska fires life spheres at obscure angles while Goldrax attacks the "closer to the ground" base. Atska jumps to a wall behind her then pushes herself to the robot while as a living life arrow and ricochets off the floor then straight into the center, destroying it

The Hedgehog jumps of the fallen robot, "Idiotic piece of crap," He raises his right arm and creates a light bow, then pulls back thin air, creating a light arrow

"Who are you?" Goldrax asks

"I am Glow the Hedgehog. And I shall prevent you from reaching the end where the Choas Emeralds are!"

Just before Glow can fire his arrow, Goldrax uses the Klakk Blaster on Glow, which then breaks the barrier. The bow and arrow disappears and Glow shakes his head.

"Unh. What? Where am i?" Glow looks around

"Nice going Goldrax," Atska says, which makes Glow face them

"AHH!" Glow fires five arrows at a time, which they barely dodge

"Why the heck are you attacking us!" Goldrax said

Glow readies five more arrows(Legolas anyone?), "Because you robots captured most of my friends! And I do believe they looked just like you!"

"Listen. Just because I'm half Makuta don't mean that I work for them," Goldrax said

"And we are here to save them and get back the emeralds," Atska said

"HWAT! THOSES ROBOTS GOT THE EMERALDS!?," Glow yells and fires the arrows in rage

Goldrax makes the arrows disappear out of age, "Seriously,"

"GRAHH! Mephlis where are you?" Glow says with his back facing the Toas

"Well we better find the rest of the team," Goldrax said

"Hang on a minute. If I can trust you, I need some proof. Do you know someone names Greif?" Glow asked

"Yes," Atska replied

"And did he mention that I also got captured?"

"I think so. Cause mostly when people talk, I watch TV inside my head," Goldrax said

"One last thing. Did Mephlis ever tell you about the scar on her right hand in the middle of her star pattern?"

"You should ask Atska these questions," Goldrax said

"She never mentioned it. In fact, I didn't even knew she had a scar," Atska said

"Then I can really trust you," Glow said

"Um. I'm completely lost right now," Goldrax said

"Mephlis used to have a scar on her right hand. If you saud yes, then you'd be lying," Glow said

"Oh okay," Goldrax said

"Lets go rescue my friends," Glow said

"Agreed. They are our friends as well," Atska said

As they run through several elaborate tunnels, they pass by a few cages every now and then. One of which had a struggling Toa which was slashing his sword at the bars. The **Toa was black and had neon blue stripes on the armor lining and was wearing the Kanohi Avsa. **

The toa catches Atska's eyes, she stops in her tracks

"Vexos?"

"Atska?"

The other two join her

"Um, three questions. One, Do you two know each other, Second, If you do, who is that, and Thrid, Why is he wearing a Kanohi Avsa cause I thought I was the only Toa who used immoral masks," Goldrax asked

"Vexos is the Toa of Death. We know each other after he helped me and my team escape a collapsing building," Atska said

"And I stole this mask from Vamprah," Vexos said

"First to Atska, okay, and to Vexos, ARE YOU INSANE!?" Goldrax practically shouted

"I'm not insane per say. I did steal this mask straight off of Vamprah when me a Atska were fighting with him and Teridax," Vexos saud

"So you and Atska was fighting the most feared Makuta assassin AND Makuta Teridax their leader," Goldrax said

"The reason why Atska was there in the first place was because of her teammate, Zeiki I believe?" Vexos said

"Yes,"

"Got himself into trouble and I was there because they had something of mine," Vexos took out a Kanohi Hau, "This mask is very important to me,"

"A Kanohi Hau," Goldrax said

"This mask was given to me after my best friend died because of someone running away from someone else. I carry this and never let it go, that's why I went to confront Vamprah," Vexos said

"Oh," Goldrax said

"I'm completely lost now," Glow said

"Now, do you mind getting me out? My powers of Death, combined with my sword, isn't doing anything to this chamber

"Let me give it a try," Glow says, balling his fists and creating light daggers from the back of his fists

"Okay, just try," Goldrax said

Glow slashes at the bars but doesn't do anything, "Okay I'm stumped"

"Perhaps we focus all our attacks onto the bars," Atska suggested

"I have a better idea. Everyone step back and let me fix it," Goldrax said

The three step back and Goldrax begins to glow black and orange,

"Why are you glowing," Glow asked

Goldrax answered by creating a powerful magnetic field, making the cage break apart

"What are you, A half Makuta? Because you just used a Rahkshi power," Vexos asked

"Maku-what and rahk-what?" Glow asked

"Yes I am half Makuta and yes that was a Rahkshi power," Goldrax said

"Well now, that's pretty cool," Vexos says before turning to Glow, "And I wanted to ask you this. Weren't you on Gorast, Green, and Sharzo's side?" Vexos asked (Le name is le revealed)

"I was?" Glow tilted his head to the side

"Yes you was," Goldrax said

"Let me guess. Gorast," Vexos said

"Correcto-Mundo," Goldrax said

"Stupid robot," Glow growled under his breath

"We'd better hurry, before Gorast gets to Mephlis," Atska says

"Yeah, fill me in on the way," Vexos said as they all started running

After running through more corridors, they arrive in a similar room to the last. One thin shooting psychic blasts and the other shooting ice.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Goldrax said

"I can feel two heat bodies, although one is cold. And they're struggling!" Vexos says as he whipped out his sword

"Then let's help them," Goldrax said as they all got into position

The robots begin the assault by shooting both their elements (I make it sound like they're about to be raped)

The dodge and retaliate. Atska firing life waves from above in mid air, Glow running all around shooting light arrows, and Vexos dashes into the psychic robot and does a barrage of slashes while dodging its arms

Goldrax runs up to the ice robot, dodging its ice shots, jumps up and places his hand onto the robot. Sudden toxic begins to cover the robot starting from his hand

"Nice trick. My turn," Vexos says and jumps to the top and slashes its head. Black goo starts to swarm the robot from where Vexos slashed

Goldrax jumps down from the robot to let the toxic destroy the robot, "Um what is that black goo?"

"Death goo," Vexos replies

"Incredible,"

"Thank you,"

"Shouldn't we help the ones you said was inside the robots?"

"Watch," Vexos runs up and slashes the leg of the ice robot and the goo swarms and joins the toxic. The goo then sinks into the machinery and explodes. Icecle and Psy land on their feet without harm. But in a split second, STreak disappears in a mall light and pixels

"Streak!" Icecle exclaims before he disappears as well

"Icecle, Streak!" Glow exclaims

"What the heck just happened?" Goldrax said

"I have no idea but if Icecle and Streak we're in those, then the others are in robots as well!" Atska said

"So we have to crush every robot in the whole base," Goldrax said

"Seems like it," Vexos said

"Then lets move!" Glow says before they all start running

They rush through several rooms, defeating robots that shoot blood (Eesh), aura, lightning, air strength, and destruction but never any of Mephlis's powers. When they finally reach the hub, the room was dark but the glow of the 7 Chaos Emeralds together is clear. Someone then speaks

"So you finally arrived," Gorast's voice was heard

"Show yourself!" Vexos shouts

"Why should I?" Gorast said

"I'll light it up," Glow says and his streaks glow brighter and effectively light up the room, along with the light sources, making it too bright

Goldrax was shielding his eyes, "This is why I hate my Makuta half cause it makes me weak against any kind of elemental light,"

"Oh sorry," Glow says, stopping his glowing streaks and letting the light sources do the job

"Thanks," Goldrax says, rubbing his eyes a little

"Ummmmm. Guys?" Vexos spoke up

They all looked around them to see each of their friends except Mephlis were in cases. And each were struggling to get out, punching and kicking the glass. In front of them, next to the emeralds was Gorast, Green, and Sharzo, a Toa of Doom (**DOOM! Okay I had to make an Invader Zim reference.**)

"This is not good," Goldrax said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM!" Atska shouted in fury (I HAVE FURY!)

"I'm draining their powers," Gorast replied

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" Glow yelled

"If you do that, You'll sacrifice the life of your friend!" Green said

Below them, a panel in the middle opens up and Mephlis is shown, roped up, Mouth tied up, and held by a large robotic hand

"So whats it gonna be?" Gorast said

They all look to each other puzzled, while Goldrax sneaks away

"Either way, this world is doomed!" Sharzo said and he activated a machine which linked the chaos emeralds together and a ball of energy doom starts to form, rapidly

"What are you doing?!" Vexos yells

"I'm destroying this world," Sharzo replies smugly

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Glow yells

"WE CAN STOP YOU WITHOUT SACRIFICING MEPHLIS'S LIFE!" Atska yells as well

"Even if one is gone, the Chaos emeralds will barely work!" Glow shouts

"You are welcome to try and stop me," Sharzo replied smugly again

Glow shoots a light blast to knock one of the emeralds out but it only stops a bit away from the others and the light link that connects them only extends

"Fools! The connection will only stretch! Its hopeless now!" Sharzo says, the ball medium large now

Goldrax then rushes out of the shadows and punches Green who then falls to the ground

"HA!," Sharzo pushes a button which activates a blade and gets really close to Mephlis's neck, "You just killed you friend

"BWAH!"

Mephlis was drawing towards her the diamond emerald with her telekinesis and it reached her! She absorbed all 7 of the emeralds power to become Chaos Mephlis. She was now a blue violet and had a purple aura around her.

"Nice try, but that connection gave me an edge," Mephlis flew right into the machine which stopped the formation of the ball.

Goldrax jumped down and put Green in handcuffs, "That should hold him,"

Mephlis then flys into each of the cases, destroying the cases and returning their power and changing them into their super forms, Cosmic going true potential. Mephlis flies down to the trio

"Lets kick some butt!" Mephlis transforms Glow and powers up the toas, Also transforming Goldrax into his super form, becoming more golden and gaining bat wings and claws.

Sonic flies up to Mephlis, "Fastest Hedgehogs Mephlis,"

"Fastest Hedgehogs," Mephlis replies

"Lets kick ass!" Greif says before he and Psy dive for Gorast.

Gorast tries using her mask power frantically to disrupt everyone's power but it failed, a black mist failing to reach them before disappearing.

"Your mask powers won't work on us. We now have the powers of the Chaos Emeralds," Iblis said before ramming into Sharzo then throwing him into the air and doing a barrage of aerial.

Sharzo, nearly unable to take any more attacks, he switches to the Kanohi Olmak, teleporting to another dimension just to escape

Below, Gorast shoots at the whole team using her Nyrah Ghost Blaster

"I lost Sharzo!" Iblis shouts

"We'll worry about him another time! W have that ball to deal with! And its kinda huge!" Cosmic said

"Lets deal with it," Mephlis says.

Cosmic, Mephlis, Sonic, and Glow zoom up to the large energy doom ball and carry it far out to space. Once they were far enough, they destroyed it and raced back to earth before the blast caught them.

"Man that's one BIG explosion," Psy said as almost all of them returned to normal

Grief was still super, intending to finish it. He created and Aura trap around Gorast and uses his dimension claws to rip the fabric of space on Gorast and destroys Gorast. The four reach the others and the rest transforms back

Vexos picks up Green, "Hey. I remember you! You killed my best friend while you were running away from someone else!"

"So Green killed one of your friends while running away from me," Goldrax said

"Yeah but frankly, it was intentional. He saw her mask and tried to take it but Zanith wouldn't give it up, so he killed her. And whacked me around while he was at it," Vexos said

"He always does things like that intentionally. He even killed four members of his own team to get more power," Goldrax said

"A greedy son of a bitch," Vexos said

"Now what should we do with him," Goldrax asked

"I know what I'd like to do with him," Vexos points to his mask

"That is completely fine with me," Goldrax said

"Um. Can't we talk about this?" Green said worriedly

"Nothin' to talk about. Don't we have some more to dimensions to save?" Vexos said

"I do think so," Cosmic said

"Whaddaya think Goldrax?" Vexos asked

"There is a lot more dimensions to save and I'll send Green to the prison," Goldrax says, creating a portal and takes Green and throws him into it

"Lets get movin'. We can get back another time," Vexos said

"I agree," Atska said

"Okay," Goldrax opens the portal to the next world

"Its been great meeting you Mephlis," Atska said

"You too," Mephlis said

"Well lets get going," Goldrax said

"Good luck in the next world!" Icecle says

The all wave and walk through. The portal vanishes

**13,720 words**

**Oh my god. And I had to change some of the script to fit nearly everyone so I don't forget.**

**Ayiee. Welp. See ya next time with some aliens to deal with**


End file.
